


Latian Seduction

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: After the Candy Fishtail challenge in Japan, Bridgette was feeling super stressed out after her team lost. So, she decided to have a private moment to relive herself. However, a certain someone was watching and plans to seduce her into his palms.





	Latian Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMeeHeart777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/gifts).



> This fic is a commission for BerryWatterson777 aka MeeMeeHeart777 who asked for a fic between Alejandro and Bridgette. She also asked me to post this here and in Fanfiction, which I agree on. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic

It was close to evening in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, where the third season the hit reality TV series, Total Drama, was being held. As of now, the three competing teams finished their challenge in Japan, where Team Amazon claimed victory while Team Victory were picked to vote off one of their own. It was close, but Harold volunteered to take the Drop of Shame since he believed he failed his team and thought it was the samurai way to do for his teammates.

The remaining 14 contestants were either relaxing and chilling in the First Class section of the plane or were doing nothing bored out of their minds in the loser section of the plane... however, one competitor was missing. Walking around the back of the plane was the Surfer Gal, Bridgette, who looked pretty steamed out for some reason. "I can't believe we lost again! First Zeke lost our important item in Egypt and now Harold made us do that ridiculous Samurai ad for the candy fish challenge and... it got us last place." Bridgette grunted in annoyance as she sat down and leaned herself on the steel wall of the plane. "Ever since we started... I've been so stressed out lately. I just don't want to lose... and I miss Geoff so much." Bridgette sighed even more while she soon looked at her left side then her right as she thought to herself.

"Nobody is around... so maybe I can help myself to ease up a bit." Bridgette then removed her baby blue sweater, showing off her 32 B-cupped breasts, held by her baby blue bra as she soon started groping her left breasts softly while her other hand moved down and into her shorts and began touching and rubbing her lower lip softly, making her moan and sigh sweetly and in pleasure. "Oh yes... so good." Bridgette kept going, groping and squeezing her breasts a bit more, soon removing them as she started pinching and groping her breasts harder. "Oh yes!" Bridgette blushed in pleasure as she started rubbing her pussy even more, making her get wet more and more. However, while she was pleasuring herself, a certain tan charmer was watching from behind, smirking like a seductive animal he is. It was none other than newcomer, Alejandro, who was watching Bridgette pleasure herself, to her unknowing.

"Well now... someone is feeling a little playful." The Spanish Charmer said in a charming and somewhat erotic tone as he slowly walked up to her, making sure she doesn't see him. "I wonder if she would like some help with it." Alejandro said to himself while Bridgette continued her self-pleasure, groping her breasts and rubbing her wet panties as her eyes were shut tight, feeling her ease go away with every second she does this. 'Ohhhh... god! This is amazing!' Bridgette bit her lip softly until she soon felt someone's hand on her shoulder. 'Hmm?' Bridgette looked surprised when she noticed someone's hand on her shoulder until she heard his voice in a charming, sexy and seductive tone. "Seems you are feeling very... tense, Bridgette." Bridgette felt her spine shiver, after hearing Alejandro's voice in her ear. Alejandro smirked while his hands slowly started to rub Bridgette's shoulder, making her softly moan a bit.

"A-Alejandro! W-What are you doing?" Bridgette said, feeling super embarrassed that Alejandro may have saw herself touching herself but also feel worried about him touching her shoulders like that. Alejandro soon started rubbing her arms softly, making her blush very badly while she utters a sweet moan, making Alejandro smile a bit. 'I'm just helping you release some stress sweet little chica. I'm noticed... you were feeling very stressful, I just wanted to help you out. But... I also see you're doing your own way to ease yourself.' Alejandro whispered as Bridgette's face blushed even more while her arms covered her chest. "Alejandro, maybe you-" Alejandro shushed her as he said, 'Oh, please. No need to act all worried and such, Bridgette. Let me help you out... please.' Alejandro stroked her face softly, making her slowly look at him, as he smiled like a charming erotic man, wanting to make love to her right now.

"I... I don't know." Alejandro soon decided to arouse her so she would agree to it by stripping off his red vest, exposing his strong chest and rip 6 pack abs. Bridgette once again blushed like her face was an active volcano, erupting very hard. 'So... shall I help you with this?' Alejandro grinned while his hand stroked Bridgette's face and the other hand slowly rubbed her waist, wanting to grope her breasts badly. Bridgette soon gave in as she pulled Alejandro close and kissed him passionately, such to his surprise but to his joy as his plan worked. "MmmmmMMmmm!" The two moaned against each other mouth, grinding their lips against one another as Alejandro started groping and squeezing Bridgette's breasts with one of his hands as the other one wrapped around her waist and held her closer, not letting go of her. 'Mmmmm! Seems you agree to it.' Alejandro against their kiss while Bridgette said nothing and just kissed him harder.

Alejandro soon kissed her back with more force as they started French kissing each other hard. Their tongue swirled around each other while Alejandro's hand soon moved down as he then playfully groped Bridgette's ass, making her moan in surprise. Alejandro soon pulled away and said, "Feeling a bit better?" Bridgette said nothing as she soon pushed Alejandro's head onto her chest as she said, 'Shut up and start sucking my soft breasts!' Alejandro was liking how Bridgette was acting as he soon started pleasuring her breasts, sucking them both hard, swirling his tongue around her nipples as he then fully sucked on them both one by one. "Mmmmmm! So very sweet, Bridgette!" Bridgette blushed once more while Alejandro continued sucking her breasts, using more forced on his sucking as Bridgette moaned very badly while her hands rubbed and clawed his hair, making him grunt pleasingly. 'Yes! More, suck on them even more, Ale!' Alejandro widen his eyes in annoyance, hate being called Ale very much for reasons as he then bit her breasts hard, making her scream a bit in plain yet in pleasure as well. 'Ohhh fuck!' Bridgette sighed, moaned and gasped even harder, feeling herself getting wet very badly while Alejandro kept sucking and groping her breasts like a beast. While he was doing that, Bridgette slowly moved her hand down and started slightly groping his lower reign, getting it excited as it made Alejandro grunt against her breasts as he still sucked and licked them both with all of his force.

Soon enough, Bridgette stopped Alejandro, pushing his head from her chest. "Okay... that's enough." Bridgette sighed while smiling in total bliss. "That was amazing! I feel more relaxed than ever..." However, Alejandro wasn't done yet as he then grabbed his pants, undoing them and pulling them down. Bridgette quickly realized what she was looking as she saw Alejandro's 11 inched long, 2 inched wide Spanish meat. 'Really? Then... maybe I can help you even more. Shall we?' Alejandro smirked at Bridgette while she tried to say no but her body and hormones got the best of her as she quickly kneels and grasped his erection hard. 'Oh shit!' Alejandro hissed deeply as Bridgette started stroking his cock hard, not holding back as she then licked it slowly. "Mmmm! Wow! So big, so veined and so... hard!" Bridgette kept stroking and licking Alejandro's cock even more until Ale soon grabbed her head and forcefully pushed his cock straight into her mouth. "Mmm?!" Bridgette muffled a surprised and shocked moan as Alejandro soon said, 'Forgive me but... I am not holding back, chica!' Alejandro soon started moving Bridgette's head back and forth, making her suck his cock in a hard and rough pace.

"Mmmmm!" Bridgette muffled a moan but it sounded more annoyance than pleasant while Alejandro bit his lip hard, loving the wetness of Bridgette's hot mouth against his cock. 'Oh yes! That's it, suck my big meaty cock even more, Bridgette!' Alejandro continued on while Bridgette slowly started getting use to the motion as she then started bopping her head in the same motion as Alejandro. "Mmmmm!" Bridgette moaned even more as she soon grabbed Ale's waist and started sucking his cock harder, deep throating him like a pro. "MmmmmMmmmm!" Bridgette moaned sweetly while Alejandro grunted and groan, loving how hard Bridgette was going. 'Si! More, suck my cock harder, chichi!' Alejandro rubbed Bridgette's beautiful blonde hair as well as her face, making her blush softly as she continued her rough sucking on him.

Soon enough, Alejandro felt a rush inside his body, meaning he was close to climax. "Dios Mio!" Alejandro soon grabbed Bridgette's face as he started plowing her mouth hard, not going easy at all. 'MMMMM!' Bridgette moaned in total surprise as Alejandro said, "Forgive me but... I am getting close! I cannot hold on any longer!" Bridgette only did was relax herself as she let Alejandro face fuck her hard while she started fingering herself hard, getting herself wet even more 'Mmmmmm!' Bridgette moaned even more sweetly as Alejandro kept going harder and harder until he shouted, "DIOS MIOS, I AM CUMMING!" Alejandro hissed like a cobra as he ejaculated his hot Spanish cum into Bridgette's mouth, making her take all of his cum into her mouth. 'MMMMMMMM!' Bridgette soon stopped her fingering as she pulled her head away and soon swallowed all of Alejandro's cum that was in her mouth. Bridgette took a chance to breath a bit as she soon said, 'Whoa! That was hot... seriously. Tasted sweet yet spicy too... nice.' Bridgette sighed while Alejandro smiled and said, "I am glad you enjoyed that... because I believe it's time for some real fun, Bridgette!"

In a flash, Alejandro pulled Bridgette up and pushed her against the plane's walls as he then removed both her shorts and panties, exposing her very soaked pink slit, much to the Spanish charmer's pleasure. "Uh, Alejandro-" Alejandro silenced her with a kiss as he whispered into her ears, 'Please... say nothing.' Alejandro then held on of her legs up as he slowly pushed his erection straight into her, causing her to yelp in pain until he kissed her neck and soon started pushing and pulling in and out softly, fucking Bridgette in an easy pace... so she could get use to it. Bridgette soon began to moan and scream softly, loving the slow hard thrusts of Alejandro while he enjoyed feeling her tightness against him. "Oh my god, yes!" Bridgette bit her lip softly, getting more use to Alejandro's plowing as he whispered into her, 'Would you like me to go harder?' He teased her even more by biting on her ear lube as she shivered and said in a begging tone. "DO IT, PLEASE!"

Once he was given the okay, Alejandro smile turned into a ferocious and seductive grin as he soon started plowing Bridgette's pussy in a hard and rough pace, making her scream like an angelic banshee as Ale then started groping one of her breasts and even started licking and sucking on her neck, making her scream and moan even harder. "Oh Alejandro! Yes! Fuck me harder, please!" Alejandro snickered sweetly as he soon started going even harder, fucking Bridgette like a craze sex beast while he kept sucking on her neck and groping her breasts even more. 'Mmmmmm! You like this, huh Bridgette?' Alejandro said as Bridgette tried to lie but couldn't, "I love this so much! Fuck me harder, please. Fuck me until you can't anymore!" Alejandro didn't need to be told twice as he started plowing Bridgette even harder, ramming her pussy with all of his might while he then started biting her neck softly and squeezing her breasts even harder than before. 'Mmmmmmm!' Alejandro moaned in sweet loving pleasure while Bridgette moaned even more than Alejandro.

Moment later, Alejandro felt that rush once more as he said, "Bridgette, I'm cumming again!" Bridgette only said, 'Then cum inside me, I can't get pregnant so do it!' Alejandro was feeling proud about seducing Bridgette, he was enjoying this too much. "Very well then!" Alejandro soon pushed Bridgette against the wall even more as he fucked her with all of his strength he has left inside as he said, "Oh Dios Mio, I am going to cum!" With one final thrust, Alejandro grunted badly while Bridgette scream passionately as he soon climaxes hard inside of her, while she soon exploded all over their waist. 'Oh my god!' Bridgette was wake on her knee as Alejandro pulled out of her, having her get the chance to lean onto a crate, relaxing herself. 'Whoa... I can't believe I just did this! Oh god...' Bridgette felt horrible about what she has done while Alejandro snickered, slowly walking up to her as he then rubbed her waist down to her ass cheeks. 'Huh? Hey, Alejandro! What are you-' Alejandro once again silenced her as he said, "Bridgette... I think I have a little more energy for one last fucking." Alejandro grinned sexually while she looks surprised but soon said, 'Wait! If you're going to do what I think you're gonna do, maybe you should-' But before she could finish, Alejandro grabbed her waist and thrust his cock into her ass, making her scream in utter pain yet surprising pleasure.

Alejandro pushed her down as he started fucking her ass in a rough yet pleasant pace. "Oh fuck! Oh god! Oh holy fucking shit! Alejandro, take it easy!" Bridgette beg for Alejandro to slow down but he didn't listen at all. Bridgette bit her lip hard, moaning in pleasure yet in pain as she never had anal sex before in her life. "Ohhhhh!" Bridgette clawed on the crater while Alejandro continued fucking her ass hard. 'Oh yeah! So fucking good!' Alejandro slapped Bridgette's ass, making her yelp a bit as she continued to feel his hard anal fucking. Bridgette moaned yet scream badly, slowly getting use to his pace yet was hoping he ease up a bit. "Alejandro, please, just slow down." Alejandro snickered and said, 'Sorry Bridgette, but I am not holding back at all!' Bridgette looked even more worried as Alejandro soon increase his pace, fucking Bridgette even harder, making her scream louder than before that he covered her mouth. 'Please, stay quiet, Bridgette. You don't want anyone else knowing... right?' Alejandro grinned while Bridgette widen her eyes even more as she realized that if anyone see this... she will be in deep trouble. Bridgette only did was held her screams as Alejandro continued pounding her ass like a jack hammer was being slammed onto an iron wall.

Very soon, Alejandro felt that feeling once again! "Bridgette... it's happening again!" Alejandro soon pulled her up onto his chest as he started plowing her in full force. 'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!' Bridgette muffled a painful yet pleasant moan/scream against Ale's hand as he fucked her harder and harder until he soon shouted, "HERE IT COMES!" With his last thrust, Alejandro growled huskily while Bridgette screamed in absolute pleasure yet in horror as well as she felt his hard cum inside her ass. Bridgette soon limped onto the ground as she fell onto her back. Alejandro grinned as he then started stroking his cock and soon ejaculated all over Bridgette's body, hitting her stomach, chest and face. "Hehehehe... feeling relax now, Bridgette?" Alejandro said while Bridgette said nothing but panted tirelessly as he only said, "Looks like you relaxed too much... Hehehehe." Alejandro then grabbed his clothes and placed them back on. "I'll see you at the loser cabin, chica. Adios." Alejandro soon left, leaving a tired yet shocked Bridgette on the ground. Bridgette soon said in a soft whispered, 'What... did I... just do?' Bridgette looked worried as she soon whipped away Ale's cum all over her body and changed back into her clothes. Bridgette soon said, 'I can't believe I let him do that to me. I... cheated on Geoff... oh god! If he finds out, he'll be destroyed!' Bridgette soon started shedding tears as she ran towards the loser cabin but hiding behind a crater, Alejandro snickered and said to himself, "Another one has fallen into my string and very soon... they will be cut." Alejandro, with proud and confident smirk, head back to the loser cabin as the jumbo jet flew to their next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed this fic 
> 
> If you are interested... I am open for commissions in DeviantArt. Just search for floresfire. 
> 
> Anyway... bye for now


End file.
